Paradise Kiss
by mirrors02
Summary: Going to another city leaving everything she had behind wasn't the first crazy thing Rin ever did in her life. Now she finds herself involved with a mute boy, a crazy band and the harshness of life. All while looking for her mother. Slice of life. RinxLen


**Hello there!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of my new story.**

**If you read my oneshot "Just routine", you know that I was writing a story about Rin being a troublemaker and Len being the responsible one. Well, this is not that story! Haha /shot**

**This has no relation with the manga "Paradise Kiss", since I've never read that story, neither watched the anime.**

**I already have a script for this one, I have all the chapters planned, I just have to write them, I'm posting the first one to see if I'll get positive feedback. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

It has been already a year since Rin finished high school, but she still can't decide which career to follow. Working as a waitress at a small bar at the town's suburb, she already lost her hopes for fulfilling her dreams.

Rin lives with her friend Ruko. They have been living together for five years, ever since they decided to run away from the orphanage together. It was a reckless action, Rin knows. Two children, one of 14 and the other of 16 years old. All alone in the world trying to fulfill childish dreams. Rin feels like laughing at how foolish they were back then. But, somehow, they managed to survive until today.

"Hey waitress. A beer!" The shrilling voice of the client wakes Rin from her daydreaming.

"A moment, please!" Rin goes to the freezer to get the beer.

For some reason, the bar is really crowded tonight. And it's weird, since it's Monday. Bars don't get crowded on Mondays. Rin wonders why. She gives the man the beer he asked and goes get the order from a couple that just arrived.

It was almost 11pm and the bar was still pretty lively. Rin sighs, her shift ends by midnight, she still has a hour of this torture. One of the well known customers starts a conversation with the girl.

"Hey, sweetheart, Will you sing tonight? I came today just to listen to you! You have to sing, even if it's just for me." The old guy, smelling like alcohol, gives a sly grin.

"Rin, come here!" Rin is saved when her boss calls her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Those people are asking for you. They said they came here just to listen to you. Sing for them, this way I can charge more, for the music."

Rin nods and takes off her uniform apron. She gets to the small stage and the "musicians" start to play a slow music, a jazz. Rin doesn't even know the song's name, but she was already used to sing it almost every night. It seems that the song was one of the few only that the "musicians" knew how to play.

Preparing herself mentally, Rin closes her eyes and imagines herself in a totally different place. Every chair and drunken people vanishes, as well as the tobacco scent. Immediately, she is on a huge stage, in front of a huge crowd of thousands of people. Colored lights illuminating her. Opening her eyes, Rin starts to sing.

**X-X-X**

At the end of the night, the chubby boss looks very happy. Every night that Rin sings, he charged 15 dollars additional at the lunches, as a commission for the music. His pocket was full of money. Rin closes and locks the door and gives the key to the man. He then puts some money on the girl's hands.

"A little gift for the good job. We earned a lot today. You are my goose of the golden eggs!" Rin feels like cleaning herself when the man's dirty hands touch hers.

"Thank you, boss!" Rin gives a fake smile and turns to go.

A few meters away from the bar, her friend Ruko was sitting on a bench, apparently waiting for her. When she sees her, she stands and runs to her direction. Walking side by side, Rin decides to count how much she earned today.

"You did a very good job today, Rinnifer!" Says Ruko, passing a arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Rinnifer? Ah, never mind. The old guy must be in a good mood, he gave me 200 bucks for one night…" Rin smiles while conferring the money.

" Hmm… Are you going to save that too?" Rin nods, "But, you know that I'm serious, you owned tonight!"

"Well, thanks, but I think that I sang like every other day."

"Exactly! You have talent Rin. You should try and follow the career!"

"Don't be silly, Ruko. There are lots and lots of people better then I out there that can't stay in the showbiz." Rin get the girl's arm from her shoulder and starts walking faster.

"Why do you keep destroying your own dreams like that, Rin?" Ruko whispers for herself.

Ruko decides to walk faster as well, since the neighborhood isn't the most safe at this time of the night. When they reach the apartment that they share, Rin wishes good night to Ruko, whom immediately goes to bed.

Sitting on a chair close to the window, Rin watch the stars, thinking about her mom. Wherever she is, is she disappointed at the blond? She hasn't entered an university, her job wasn't the most gratifying one in the world and she can't find the courage to follow her dreams. Suddenly, a shooting star passes. Rin immediately makes a wish.

"I want to find you, mom…"

With a light smile on her face, Rin closes the window and lays on her bed, slowly falling into deep sleep.

**X-X-X**

On the other day, Rin wakes up with Ruko shaking her and screaming at her ears. She shoves the girl away and sits, sleepy. Scratching her eyes, trying to get herself awake, she gives a questioning look to her friend.

"Rin!Rin! You won't believe it!" The brunette says jumping.

"What is it? I hope it's important, for you to wake me up like this!"

"But it is! I was talking with my friend Miku and she said that her band is in need of a vocalist! So, of course I wouldn't forget about you. I said that you are really talented and that you are interested in taking an audition!"

"What?" Now Rin is very awake, "you got me involved in this without even ask my permission before?"

"Oh, come on Rin! Music is your dream! You have to try, a person so talented like you, you will get that band to fame in no time!"

"You're too optimist, Ruko." Rin smiles sadly, "Call your friend and say that it was just a mistake and I'm not interested."

"What? You can't do that, Rin! You're giving up without even trying! I already thought of everything. Miku lives in Crypton, isn't there that you think your mother is? You can look for her, while you turn into a famous singer!"

The mention of the city and her mother made Rin think more about it. But she still was hesitant, go to another city without any guaranties that she would get something? Craziness, simply craziness!

"But, Ruko, I have a job here, and there are you, as well. I can't leave you alone!"

"Don't worry about me, Rin! I can take care of myself, and just knowing that you're pursuing your dreams, will make me the happiest person in the world!" Ruko gives a bright smile to Rin, "And, about your job, you can simply quit!"

**X-X-X**

Rin still thought it was craziness, but she was trying to be an optimistic person like Ruko. It's not every day that an opportunity like that appears for someone, right? And if just go wrong, she can simply start all over again, like when she ran away from the orphanage.

"You're late!" It was what Rin's boss said when she arrived at the bar.

Rin flinched and looked at Ruko, who just waved for her to go on.

"Ahn… Sir, to tell the truth, I came here to… to… resign!" The last few words came as screams.

"What?" The fat man was speechless.

Rin's boss complained, tried to change her mind, complained again, prepared some documents, complained one more time and tried to make Rin change her mind again. Rin almost change her mind, but, seeing Ruko's determined expression, she decided to keep forward.

"Here is everything I owe you." With a cranky expression, the man gave Rin the huge envelope.

Rin opened the envelope and counted the money, satisfied to see that everything was alright.

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure to work with you for all those years." Lies. Rin said with a slight bow.

When she left the place, followed by Ruko, Rin felt weirdly lighter than before. She looked behind, into Ruko's eyes and, with a radiantly psychotic smile on her face, she said:

"If anything goes wrong, Ruko, you're dead!"

**X-X-X**

**So here is the first chapter of Paradise Kiss =)**

**Things that I have to say about this chapter:**

**The city called Crypton – Well, talk about lack of creativity!**

**About Rin quitting her job – It was really, really crazy of her to do this, since she has no guarantee that she will get the chance to be the vocalist of Miku's band. But, you know, I guess that Ruko's craziness infected her!**

**About Miku – Yes, she's not the vocalist haha :V**

**Also, I need a beta reader, because, well I write this in Portuguese and translate to English, so I need someone to check for any mistakes.**

**Review and save a potato :D**


End file.
